Reunited
by 101 dalmation x
Summary: Just a oneshot  about Mikan and Natsume with some music to add to the atmosphere  please read the Authors Note at the begining to understand what I mean anyway Rate and Reveiw please they keep a writer going XD this one shot is 969 words long XD x


**Reunited**

**101 Dalmation x**

**Hey, hey as you should know by now if I am writing a one shot then it means I am taking a break from Mikan in Wonderland but rest assured I have started on chapter 13 it is just that I have had course work to catch up on as well as a driving theory test to revise for which I PASSED after the third time but hey you know what they say "The more time's you fail your theory the better driver you are" anyway this idea came to me while I was listening the soundtrack from Anastasia (the animation created by 20thcentury fox) and it was the last bit of music where Anastasia and Dmitri are leaving Paris and are on the boat back to Russia. Anyway while reading this I would suggest that you listen to this piece of music .com/watch?v=nqMDdcA9C_E&NR=1 cut and paste this link into another tab on the internet then read the story and see how well it will all fit. Thanks for reading this now on with the story XD x**

**BTW: Natsume and Mikan are 19 and Mikan has had a lot of training with Shiki and the HSP (her uncle) **

**Reunited**

'Almost there, just a little further' said Natsume as he ran through the forest looking for his one love, his soul mate, his light to his darkness, his ying to his yang, his Mikan.

'He said he would save me, now the barrier is gone he should be hear' thought Mikan as she stood on her balcony in a light move dress and light purple shoes staring and waiting for her soul mate to hear her ple, she was wondering whether or not he knew about the barrier no longer being active and if he was coming, she was really doubting him now.

'I can do this, so long I have waited and now is my chance to save her from that place and from this Academy' Natsume mentally cursed as he stood leaning against a tree to catch his breath. As he did this he caught a glimpse of a balcony and suddenly his energy came flooding back and off he ran mentally shouting 'Mikan, Mikan, Mikan' he continued running until he stumbled then he heard voices behind him 'that way' and 'quick stop him' Natsume didn't bother looking back but continued running towards that balcony, then finally he saw her standing there in that move dress of hers and her hair down flowing gently over her shoulders and her hazel eyes wandering searching.

Mikan was sure he wasn't coming now and so went back inside to open her doors to the ESP guards and such that were sent to fetch her as she placed her hand on the door knob she heard a voice call her name, "MIKAN" her head shot up and she ran back out to her balcony to see him standing there in a white shirt with three of the top buttons undone and red shorts, he came, he kept his promise, her soul mate kept it a sure sign that they were destined for each other, "Natsume" she whispered as a smile graced her face and his.

Not caring how high up she was or weather he would see her undergarments she wanted to hold him again and so with out warning she jumped down but Natsume is not known as the Kero Neko for nothing, with his fast reactions he ran to where she was going to land, Mikan while falling was shouting his name alerting the ESP and his members of staff as well as the rest of the school making sure that everyone knew that Mikan Sakura was now a free student.

She landed safely in his arms and as soon as she was she flung her arms around his neck as he had one arm under her legs and another round her waist. As soon as he had a firm hold of her he span her around a countless number of times making her laugh that sweet laugh that he loved so much that he suppressed a laugh himself, her hair spinning covering his face until he stopped, placed her on the ground and looked deep into her hazel eyes as she looked deep into his crimson ones, slowly they moved their heads closer until he finally felt her lips again against his own and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. After a while they broke the kiss to hear a screamed "NOOOOOOOOO" they looked up to the balcony to see the ESP and his guards looking down on the couple with pure anger at Mikan as they had lost the strongest student now and she was never coming back, while Luna and Persona stood watching at the side of the building both with smiles on their faces which was a scary sight to see for Natsume.

But the couple just turned to each other as Natsume took her hand in his and ran straight through the forest as the guard's went to follow them the ESP shouted "DON'T THEY SHALL BE GONE BY THE TIME YOU GET THERE" the guard's stopped in their tracks as Mikan and Natsume made their way to Noda Sense who took hold of them and transported them out side of the Academy where they would be safe and are free to live their lives in the apartment that Narumi brought for them. On the way Natsume said while looking deep into Mikan's eyes "Your taste in underwear will never change will it?" she glared and gave him a punch on the shoulder and whispered "Pervert" while smiling, their hands never letting go of one another ever again.

**FINISHED XD **

**Please Rate and Review it will be much appreciated XD **


End file.
